Roberto Bracciale
Roberto Bracciale, CD (born 1950, Verona) is a successful Italian-Brunanter football coach, who has won a variety of titles in Brunant and abroad. He is currently managing UD La Pertosa in Traspes. Biography Bracciale played with Hellas Verona (as a midfielder) from 1971-1974 but was never a good player. In 1975 he moved to Brunant and joined Mediterranean FC. He was with the club until 1977 and only made two appearances. Bracciale later played with Brunant Leuwens in 1979, making six appearances. Mediterranean FC Bracciale began coaching in 1980, having been appointed Mediterranean's youth/reserve coach. In 1984 he was made the first team's coach and help the team to 1. Liga champions in 1985-86. In 1986 he led his team to the double with a victory in the Johan II Cup. Newhaven and Grijzestad Between 1988 and 1990 he coached Lovian team Newhaven Rockets and won the league with them in 1989. He was fired in 1990 and returned to Brunant when he was snapped up by Grijzestad Strijders. In 1992 he won the 1st league with them and in 1993 led the team to the Johan II Cup victory. Despite his successes, disputes with the team management led him to resign in fall 1993. Brunant national team After a period in retirement during the mid-1990s (in Scotland), he returned to Brunant in January 1999 to coach the Brunant national football team. In 2000 he led the team at the World Football Championship. In the group stage, Brunant recorded a 0-0 draw with Czech Republic, a 4-0 win over Lebanon and a 2-3 win over Luxembourg. His expansive play and use of a 4-3-3 formation allowed the team to dominate possession. In the quarter-final against Libertas, Bracciale's side withstood repeated attacks from the opposing side; with the few opportunities Brunant has, the team was able to move the ball up quickly and the Red Dragon secorded a tough 1-0 victory. Breezing past Luxembourg 0-2 in the semifinal, Bracciale and Brunant met Trinidad and Tobago in the final. Brunant scored an early goal and maintained possession long enough to ensure the slim 0-1 win. Grijzestad Bracciale stayed with the national team until being fired in 2002. He was hired on to Grijzestad Strijders again in 2003. In 2004-05 he led the team to another 1st league win, ahead of rivals St. Marks Koningstad by five points. He also recorded a win in the Brunant Supercup. Bracciale resigned in 2005 after several lackluster results. Atlético Alcacer Bracciale joined Atlético Alcacer in January 2006 to improve results and was able to lead the team from third to firs position and the title, and was instrumental in bringing in such players like Kengo Hirai. Charlestown FC In 2009 Bracciale joined newly-founded team Charlestown FC (of the 2. Liga). Coming in mid-season, he rescued the team from relegation and managed a respectable sixth place. In 2009-10, he led Charlestown to second place in the league and to promotion to the 1. Liga. Since then, Bracciale has managed to keep this small team in the middle of the table and has coached them to memorable wins over top sides. Grijzestad Bracciale was signed on by Grijzestad for a third occasion in 2014, after five years at Charlestown. Bracciale has started off well at Grijzestad, winning his first four league matches as well as in the Cup and Leaders League. He was fired after the 2016-17 First League. UD La Pertosa Since 2017, Bracciale is the head coach of Traspesian team UD La Pertosa. Personal life Bracciale was married in 1986 and has threee children. In 2000 he was made a Commandant of the Order of the Dragon for bringing Brunant to a WFC championship. Honors All as coach. *1st League Champion: 1985-86 (Mediterranean FC), 1991-92, 2004-05 (Grijzestad) *Traspesian First League: 2005-06 (Atlético Alcacer) *Johan II Cup: 1985-86 (Mediterranean), 1992-93 (Grijzestad) *Brunant Supercup: 2004-05 (Grijzestad) *World Football Championship: 2000 (Brunant) Category:Brunant national football team Category:Football coaches Category:Mediterranean FC Category:Lovia Category:Grijzestad Strijders Category:Charlestown FC Category:1950 births Category:Living people Category:Footballers Category:Brunant Leuwens Category:Traspes